


DJ

by heffermonkey



Series: Freak Verse (MPreg) [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short tag future fic to my 'Freak' series.  Steve and Danny have two sons now, MJ (10) and Luka (7).  There weren't any plans for a third.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DJ

"You don't look so good," Steve pointed out politely as Danny appeared from their en suite. Danny scowled over at him where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well thank you Steven for pointing that out," Danny replied.

Steve smirked and stood up, smoothing down his suit, "You feeling okay?"

"Not gonna lie," Danny shook his head. "I feel like shit. Could have been the dumplings yesterday."

"Could have been," Steve agreed as he wrinkled up his nose. Danny was the only one to eat the dumplings when they got Chinese. "Take the morning, see how you feel."

Danny sighed, he hated being sick. Hated it even worse when it debilitated him, but he could only nod his head in thanks. The idea of going into the office that morning, even if they didn't have an active case, didn't fill him with any kind of glee.

"Yeah maybe I will," He agreed. "I'll take the boys to school."

"I'll take them," Steve said, walking over to him and kissing his forehead. "You go back to bed, get a couple of hours. Might make you feel better."

"Thanks babe," Danny smiled weakly, taking his husbands advice and getting back into bed.

"I'll call in a couple of hours," Steve promised. "See how you are."

"Remind Luka to take his lunch money," Danny said as he lay down, pulling the sheets up over him. "It's in the usual place. Oh MJ has a dental appointment tonight, make sure he doesn't make plans."

"Anything else," Steve chuckled as he headed out the door.

"Don't get shot," Danny told him. Steve only laughed some more.

~

Danny felt better by mid morning and was back in the office by the afternoon. He still felt queasy, but not enough to make him stay at home any longer than he had too. Steve didn't look convinced but as long as he was resigned to his desk catching up on paperwork he kept quiet. The day passed relatively quickly and Danny left early to pick up the boys and take MJ for his check up. When Steve arrived home later himself, he found Luka watching cartoons and MJ was out on the lanai doing his homework.

"Where's your dad?" Steve asked MJ as he paused in the doorway.

"He didn't feel so good when we got home so he went back to bed," MJ told him.

Steve had a wave of concern and rushed upstairs to find Danny under the bed covers again, looking worse for wear.

"You been sick again?"

"Uh huh," Danny groaned. "Fucking dumplings. I'm never eating Chinese again."

"Yeah right," Steve said, sitting on the bed and putting a hand to his forehead. "You've got a bit of a temperature."

"I felt fine this afternoon, just came on me again," Danny groaned. "I'll be okay. The kids-."

"Are fine," Steve assured him. "MJ is doing his homework. Luka is watching tv."

"Haven't fed em," Danny muttered, then grimacing in disgust. "God, couldn't face food."

"Don't worry, I got it," Steve smiled. "You rest and feel better baby."

"I'll be okay by tomorrow," Danny promised, rolling over onto his side and closing his eyes.

~

Danny didn't feel better the next day, or the next and by then they were both beginning to worry. It wasn't some twenty four hour sick bug or food poisoning. The sickness came and went, leaving Danny feeling fine one hour and like death the next.

"I got you an appointment tomorrow morning at the docs," Steve said as Danny tried to rouse himself from the bed. "I can't come with you, I have that meeting with the Governor."

"S'ok, I'm a big boy, I can take myself," Danny said, sitting back with a groan. "Shit I hate being like this."

"I know," Steve comisserated. "Could have been worse. Could have been me and you know what kind of patient I make."

"Oh god don't," Danny said with a weak smirk. "Guess I should count my blessings. Thanks babe, what time is the appointment?"

"Nine thirty," Steve told him. "I'll make sure you're awake and I'll take the boys to school. All you need to do is get to the clinic."

"Yeah, plan, thanks," Danny sighed, before drifting off to sleep.

Steve left him to nap, concerned and baffled with his husbands illness. He'd feel better once they had a diagnosis from the doctor. MJ was at a friends that evening and he went to find Luka who'd set up a battle between his toy soldiers on the dining table.

"Hey, who's winning?" Steve smiled, taking a seat and picking up a figure.

"General McGarrett," Luka declared. "SEAL team 5-0 that's the extra special one."

"Fantastic," Steve grinned. "Who we fighting?"

"The evil General Kamekona," Luka pointed across the table. "And his horde of rebels."

"Wow, that's some horde," Steve had to agree. "You need to muscle up your right flank, looks a little thin. Kamekona could sneak a couple of men by."

"You heard the General men," Luka declared to a couple of soliders in various battle poses. "Move out. Right, left, right, left."

As he spoke he moved some of his figures around the table, setting them up as he wanted them before looking over at Steve.

"Is dad going to be okay?" He asked Steve. "He's been not well for a couple of days."

"He's going to go see the doctor tomorrow," Steve assured him. "He'll be okay."

"MJ said it was a tummy bug," Luka said in thought. "Will we catch it?"

"I think you would have if it were that kind of bug," Steve pointed out. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Luka nodded. "Never better pops."

"Good," Steve said. "None of the men are sick are they?"

"Not with tummy bugs," Luka explained. "But we got taken by a surprise attack. General Kamekona sprang a night attack, there were a lot of casualties. The hospital is full to the brim but no losses."

"Well that's the main thing," Steve smiled at his sons innocence. If only war were that lucky, no deaths would be a fine thing.

~

"Hey, what did the doc say? Everything okay?" Steve asked when he got a moment to stop and think. They were working a new case and things were moving fast. Danny's appointment had been early but he hadn't called and it was later afternoon now.

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine," Danny replied. He didn't sound sure but he Steve put it down to him still not feling himself. "I mean he doesn't think it's anything serious."

"So, tummy bug," Steve sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Danny said before going quiet. There was a long few silent beats before he picked up the conversation again. "Uh look I'll talk to you when you get home okay. MJ is sleeping out tonight and Rachel has Luka remember."

"Mmmhmm I remember," Steve smiled. It was rare they got the house to themselves these days so he counted every free night as a win, even if he adored his kids more than life itself. "Looking forward to it."

"Seriously," Danny said unimpressed. "I've been like the walking death all week and you still get horny?"

"Only for you Danno, only for you," Steve snorted. "I'll see you when I got home. I love you."

"Uh huh," Danny sighed. "Love you too. Bye."

Steve hung up and tried not to read anything into Danny's unusual distant responses.

~

"Hey," Steve said as he walked through the door a little after eight that night.

"Hi," Danny said from the couch, sitting up a little. "You get the case wrapped up?"

"Barely," Steve said, heading straight for him. "You good? You look better."

"Yeah, I'm good," Danny nodded, giving him a ghost of a kiss before pulling away quickly. "There's uh, a dinner on the side. I'll heat it up for you."

"Danny," Steve said as Danny stood up and headed for the kitchen quickly. "What's up? Something's wrong."

"No it's, everything is – we're fine. Everything is fine," Danny said, uncovering the plate on the kitchen bench. "You want a drink?"

"Danny," Steve said, growing more and more concerned. "What is it? Did the doctor tell you something?"

"No, he – I'm okay," Danny said hurriedly, avoiding looking at him. "He – they checked me over, gave me a clean bill of health really, well aside from this sickness."

"So what's wrong?" Steve said, going to him and putting his hands on his shoulders. "Because I know something is. C'mon baby, talk to me."

"I – he suggested, I might be," Danny began before taking a deep breath, swallowing down. "Uh, pregnant."

Danny clamped his lips together and Steve could feel him turn tense in his hold, "But, you aren't – your dates – we always follow your calendar."

Steve was shocked himself. They weren't getting any younger and conceiving as a couvade was difficult at the best of times. It had taken six months to get Danny pregnant with MJ and over a year for Luka. They'd never discussed more kids and as the boys had gotten older as well as themselves, they were both content with how things were.

"I know," Danny nodded in agreement. "But the doc says obviously with me getting older, my cycles aren't like they used to be. Just, an accident really. I – I'm sorry."

Steve was shocked, but not as shocked as when Danny suddenly burst into tears. As a husband to a couvade, Steve had learned there were times Danny's emotions ran high so he was used to tears from him for seemingly little things. But this was different, Danny sounded like he felt – guilty. Like somehow this pregnancy was unwanted and he was blaming himself for it.

"Hey, hey baby c'mon," Steve soothed, pulling him close, wrapping him in his arms. "It's okay, c'mon Danny. Another baby, this is great news. We're going to be dads again."

"We're too old to be having babys," Danny groaned against his chest. "I'm forty seven years old Steve."

"If you were too old, I couldn't have gotten you knocked up," Steve smiled against his hair. "It's a shock I admit Danny. But, another baby – well I guess it makes sense now, all your sickness. You were like that with Luka."

"I should have known," Danny muttered. "I mean, I guess at the back of my head I thought maybe, but no way. I just didn't think -."

"Me either," Steve told him, pulling back to look at him properly. "Fuck D, were you worried? About telling me?"

"I wasn't sure how I felt about it," Danny shrugged. "I had no idea how you would react. The boys are growing up, soon enough they'll be off to college and starting their lives."

"They're ten and seven Danny," Steve laughed. "They've got some years ahead of them yet."

"Yeah but those are years we should be discussing retirement and growing old together, not bringing up another kid," Danny lamented. "We never discussed having another baby."

"We never discussed stopping at two," Steve pointed out. "But D, this is – this is your call. You're the one who has to go through pregnancy and labour again – after Luka, I'd understand if you wanted to talk about our options."

"Let's not," Danny shook his head and shuddered. "He's okay and we're both here."

Steve pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I just mean – well like you say, we aren't getting any younger. Do you want to do this?"

Danny didn't reply right away, just clung to him tightly, there in their kitchen.

"I've had time to think about it," Danny said. "Longer than you. As soon as I left the docs I went and bought a test. It's a lot to get my head around but – but I want this baby Steve. Like you said, there's a reason this happened now. Maybe our last chance. Are you sure you're okay?"

"You kidding?" Steve grinned, squeezing him tight. "Another baby. I can't wait to meet them. A girl this time maybe hmm?"

"Haha yeah, maybe," Danny laughed against him. "So we're doing this."

"Damn right we are," Steve said. "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too," Danny replied.

_Nine Months Later_

"Steve," Danny gasped at the pain, hunching down. "Oh god, fuh-"

Steve winced at the grip, putting a hand on his shoulder. Danny had the hardest part, going through the labour and delivery, but Steve always felt useless. All he could do was stand and watch Danny suffer through it. It felt like he did nothing and still gained in the end.

"It's okay baby," Steve soothed quietly. "You're doing great."

"The boys," Danny gritted out.

"Chin collected them," Steve reminded him. "Kono has contacted Grace. This is going to go fine. Like textbook."

"That's what we said last time," Danny said with a groan, looking at him with a fear in his eyes. Steve tried not to think about it. Seven years previous, when he'd nearly lost both of them.

"It'll be fine," Steve said, knowing it was a stupid promise, because he didn't know. He couldn't promise things wouldn't turn ugly like last time with Luka. Memories sprang to mind like flashing images, so much blood, Danny suddenly going limp on the bed, the delivery team moving urgently. Steve had been ushered from the room and he'd gone out of his mind not knowing what was happening. "That won't happen again. Hey look at me. Luka is fine, you are fine – we're good okay. Remember MJ, remember that first time. Just a normal delivery. That's all this is gonna be."

"Yeah, yeah," Danny nodded in agreement. "Normal delivery."

~

"Told you so," Steve smirked at Danny sat on the bed, baby swaddled and tucked in the crook of his arm.

"Uh huh," Danny smiled over at him, motioning him closer for a kiss with a toss of his head. "I love you, but I'm never going through this again for you okay."

Steve laughed and kissed him again softly, "Agreed, he's the last. Perfect ending."

"Isn't he," Danny grinned, gazing down at their newborn son. "He looks like MJ."

"Yeah, and he's another special one," Steve laughed. "Wonder if there is a world record for the most couvades born to one couple."

"Must be a strong gene in me," Danny shrugged. "Skipped my dad and Marv, I must have got their share and Matty's."

"So, names," Steve said as they both looked down at him. "I was thinking – MJ we named after Meka and my dad. Luka Steven for me and my Hawaiian roots. So this little guy should have something special after you."

"Daniel has been passed down over the generations," Danny said with a nod. "It's my dads middle name, my grandfathers name, my great great uncles name – we got a lot of Danno's in my family tree."

"Guess they'll have to make room for one more," Steve smiled. "How'd you like the name little man? Daniel Williams-McGarrett Junior or DJ – named after another little man."

"That a short joke Steven?" Danny sniggered.

"Could be husband, could be."

~ fin ~


End file.
